


Control

by meriwrites



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blackmail, Bottom!Technoblade, Dream Smp, M/M, Powerplay, Rough Sex, Smut, Top!Wilbur Soot, hatefuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meriwrites/pseuds/meriwrites
Summary: What is Technoblade willing to do to not get position of his secret base leaked?
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 21
Kudos: 703





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> This is so rushed, am I sorry lol  
> Also english is my second language, I am sorry about the grammar mistakes!

When Technoblade came back the day before war to his secret base, ready to organize his stuff for the big day, he thought that he’s just going to have nice, chill evening with bottle of wine in his hand. But all his plans were immediately ruined when he found Wilbur here, going through his items.

First emotion was a shock over intruder in place he thought was safe and secure. Then there was an anger directed at himself for not being careful enough when covering up traces that led to this place. And finally fear. Fear of what Wilbur’s smile hid behind it.

„Seems like I have a nice blackmail material. And I bet Dream would definetly appreciate that I finally have a proof of you breaking the rules and making secret base on the map. His team is going to love those netherite swords and armor, isn’t that right?“

Wilbur may have been a madman, but he wasn’t an idiot. He had everything calculated and planned beforehand so it would line up just fine. And Dream and his little team would definetly believe him, Technoblade knew that the masked man helped him with acquiring TNT, even defended him when Tommy went against Wilbur’s idea of blowing up Manberg.  
Technoblade’s cover was gone and he knew very well that he was now in mercy of the man that stood in front of him.

„I know how long it took you to get all this stuff. I watched you.“

„…what?“

„I saw all those little tunnels of yours, I saw your horse wondering around burned down villages, I saw the light of your lantern floating through forest when everyone else was asleep…“ Brunet smiled at him and Techno tensed up, feeling the power balance shifting to Wilbur’s side.

„Months of work would go down the drain, right into hands of your enemies. All your hard earned diamonds, potions, all your prized weapons and armor would be theirs and they would just laugh in your face.“ Brunet looked into his eyes. „You don’t want this to happen, right?“

Of course not. He would rather fucking die than to have his secret base shared with those heathens and Wilbur knew that. He knew that no matter how sharp the sword in Technoblade’s hand is, no matter how much bigger and stronger he is, he had no power over Wilbur now. 

„…what do you want from me Wilbur?“ he whispered, the defeat in his voice filling brunet’s power hungry ego with joy. „I can get you some armor, weapons, I can even hide you here if you don’t wanna get hunted down tomorrow.“

„No no no dear Techno, I want something more… exclusive.“ He made a step forward, closing the gap between them and getting uncomfortably close to pinkette’s liking. „And I am not talking about the fancy crossbow of yours.“

„I don’t have any elytra or Totem of undying.“ Techno replied, not taking the hint.

„I don’t need any of this shit.“ Wilbur laughed, grabbing onto hem of Techno’s coat as he bit his lip. „I would like the Blood god himself.“

Said man felt like his heart dropped right into his stomach, realizing what was Wilbur implying. He felt his hand on his chest, creeping up to his neck like a poisonous snake.

„W-why the fuck would you want this?“ he stuttered, losing his cool really quick. „T-this doesn’t benefit you in any fucking way.“

„It’s not always about whether it benefits you or no.“ Brunet pressed his body against Technoblade’s. „This is about power.“

„…obviously.“ Techno rolled his eyes, trying to look unbothered but he felt like his heart is going to burst out of his chest. „That’s so fucking you.“

„I just know my priorities.“ Wilbur pressed his knee to Techno‘s crotch, smiling as he heard the man in front of him gasp. „I will always be the one who made Blood god his bitch and that’s such a powerful title that it would give my autority a completely different meaning.“

Techno felt fear creep up to him, shivering as he felt a pressure between his legs.

„But I can keep it between us if you submit right away. I can keep it between us and not give away the location to Dream if you will do exactly what I tell you.“

Techno knew that there was no better way out of this situation. The war was tomorrow and surviving this one last night was crucial to him. The thought of finishing his plan was so important to him that he was willing to give up his honor for this one moment.

He raised his head, looking straight into Wilbur’s eyes with defeat on his face, making the man in front of him smile. „Take off your pants.“

And so he did, unbuttoning his trousers as Wilbur watched with amusement the show that was happening in front of him. He watched Techno as he took them off, his face flushed and hidden behind pink locks like he was trying to dissapear.

„You know what? Take off your cape too.“ Brunet smirked, seeing that Techno knew very well why he was making him do this. Not only because it was easier to get to his naked body, but also because he wanted to strip him down of everything that made him look powerful. Including the crown, gold jewelry and fancy leather gloves. 

„Now turn around, I wanna see you in all your glory.“ Wilbur smiled at him, watching as Techno moved in front of him, involuntarily and only because he was under Wilbur’s power. He loved it.

„Press your face against the wall.“ He made a few steps forward, pressing his body against Technoblade’s so the man under him could feel the cock that was very soon going to go inside him. 

He felt how Wilbur tried to make him grind against him, putting his hands on his hips to make him move. Techno knew that the best way out of this miserable situation was just following his commands and making sure that Wilbur is going to cum soon. So he moved his hips against his, feeling his dick pressed against him and leaking precum on his skin as he felt Wilbur’s warm breath on his neck.

„Have you ever taken a dick up your ass Techno?“ he laughed, tangling his hand in his pink locks. „I think I am going to be your first, right?“

Pinkette gasped, feeling the dirty words go straight to his cock. „Y-yes…“

„Yes what?“

„Y-you are going to bet he first one who topped me…“ Techno growled, knowing that this was what Wilbur wanted to hear. He could practically feel the smile on Wilbur’s face widen even though he was facing the wall. 

„How does it feel?“ he slid his hand down to his crotch, softly touching his neglected cock so he could hear those moans again. „How does it feel to not be in control for once?“

„It’s..“ Techno had to gasp, feeling the arousal build up inside his body even though he tried his best to fight it. „It’s not something I am used to..“

„Good,“ brunet started jacking him off. „I am going to fuck the shit out of you, I wanna see the great Technoblade on the floor after he just got pounded and covered in cum like a bitch he is.“

He hated it. He hated that this is what was waiting for him. And he hated that his cock twitched in excitement.

„Ohhh, don’t tell me that you actually crave this.“ Brunet laughed once again, letting go of his dick and just watching the reactions of Technoblade’s body to his words. „Who would have thought that Blood god had a thing for getting mercilessly railed by a human.“

Pinkette just groaned, trying to stop his body from reacting like this, but he just couldn’t help it. His cock was harder than steel now and he desperately chased release after Wilbur let go of it. „J-just get on with it.“

„Excuse me? I think I heard something wrong.“ Wilbur mocked him, waiting for his response.

„..please just fuck me, I can’t take this anymore.“ Techno just gave up on his pride in the name of lust. „Fill me up.“

„You are not going to tell me what to do.“ Brunet tangled his fingers in pink locks and pushed the man in front of him to the ground. „Get on your knees and suck my dick if you want it so badly.“

Techno immediately dropped to his knees, ubuttoning Wilbur’s pants as he hear soft chuckles above him. He knew that this was stroking his ego so much, he knew that from now on, he’s going to be mocked by him any time they meet. But he didn’t care. He was touch starved, overworked, stressed and the thought of getting dicked down until he forgets his name was something he craved more than anything.

He started sucking him off, his big hands wrapped around his thighs as he helped him with moving his hips against his mouth. Tongue wrapped around his cock made Wilbur gasp, his hands reaching for back of Techno’s neck as he felt like he needed to make him choke on it to make him realize that he’s not in charge anymore.

Wilbur started with slamming his dick in Technoblade’s mouth, feeling the back of pinkette’s throat on head of his cock as he choked on it, desperately gasping for air with tears in his eyes. Brunet took a moment to admire how good Techno looked under him, messed up with stuffed mouth. It almost looked like he was born for this, like the saliva in corner of his mouth and aching cock of little submissive bitch fitted him more than crown and fancy clothes.

He finally pulled his dick out of Techno’s mouth, watching as he had to support himself by holding onto Wilbur’s thighs while breathing heavily, clearly not used to not being on the receiving end. When he finally calmed himself down, he looked up, his broken face stroking Wilbur’s ego even more.

„Get on all fours.“ He commanded him, watching him take the position brunet requested while trying hard to not show how much are his legs shaking. Wilbur wondered if it was because of fear or excitement.

He positioned himself behind Techno, hand pushing to his back as he wanted him to bend more. „Be a good bitch and spread your legs.“

Techno did what he was told, his face pressed to the cold ground as he felt warm hand on his hip and the second one hovering over his scarred body. „You know, I never got to see what you are hiding under all those layers.“ Wilbur grinned, his fingers tracing all the deep scars on Techno’s back in awe. „You are so fucking hot. I can’t wait to tame you.“

Techno’s dick twitched at those word, groaning in frustration. His body betrayed him in the worst moment and he knew that Wilbur noticed how he reacted to his dirty talk, his dick getting harder and his legs spreading even more. He felt like a bitch in a heat that desperately wanted someone to finally fill him.

Techno was getting lost in his thoughts, barely noticing it when Wilbur finally pressed his fingers into him. He felt all the movements inside him, the way brunet scissored him, preparing him for what was about to come. When Wilbur‘s fingers finally left his body, he tried to brace himself.

He had to cover his mouth as he felt brunet’s cock inside him, slowly spreading his insides with pain. He definetly wasn’t prepared enough for this, mentally or physically. He had to close his eyes to supress the pain, gasping for air, but soon he felt it dissapear and get replaced by pleasure. He wanted more.

„P-Please,“ his legs were shaking. „Move.“

Wilbur wasted no time, immediately slamming it into him, picking up pace with every thrust. Pinkette started to get more vocal, moaning and groaning with his deep voice, echoing through the secret base. His knees were getting bruised and his muscles were getting sore, but he didn’t care. Everything that mattered was the way Wilbur’s cock made his way to his prostate, making him cry like a little bitch.

He started to move against him, reaching for his dick to jerk himself off without any shame. Wilbur saw how much he enjoyed himself by the way he moaned and leaked precum to the ground under him, and he couldn’t help himself but to chuckle, speeding up.

„Cum for me Techno,“ he whispered to his ear, bruising his hips with his strong grip. „Cum because I am telling you to do it.“

Techno felt something hot building up in his underbelly before his vision went black, stars dancing in front of his eyes. He felt his hips bucking involuntarily as he came into his hand, screaming like a slut he was. He felt Wilbur groan into his ear as he released himself into his body, cum leaking out of his hole as he finally pulled out of him with smile on his face.

He watched Techno squirm under him, ruined and marked, with pink locks sticking to his forehead. He put his hand to his cock, jerking him off even after he came just to see how he’s moaning in overstimulation, acting like animal in heat that needed desperately to get taken care of, enjoying the last moments of this beautiful moment.

For now, they stayed in the bunker, sitting down on the ground and gasping for air. For now, they just tried to calm their bodies down as the orgasm still made them twitch. For now, Wilbur just thought that this was about making Techno his bitch in this little powerplay of his, he thought that this was just something to help him get him off. He tried to ignore that little something inside him that craved Technoblade's attention.

"See you tomorrow on the battleground."


End file.
